


[Podfic] Russian Roulette is Not the Same without a gun

by TheArcher



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: Podfic of the fic written by  falloutboiruto and ReaperDuckling“Hey, do you want to fake date to mess with Pierce?” Abed asked casually one evening as he and Troy were sitting on the couch in their living room, watching a movie together. Judging from the way Troy choked on his popcorn, this was not a very commonplace causal proposal.“Why?” Troy asked."To mess with Pierce. I just said that," Abed said. "It would give me a great opportunity to try out some popular fanfiction tropes."
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Russian Roulette is Not the Same without a gun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Russian roulette is not the same without a gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312803) by [a-waste-of-time-and-hot-glue (falloutboiruto)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/a-waste-of-time-and-hot-glue), [ReaperDuckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperDuckling/pseuds/ReaperDuckling). 



This was recorded for VoiceTeam Mystery Box 2020 In Their Shoes challenge. Thanks to the authors for giving their permission to record.

Steaming:

Download MP3 by [right-clicking here](https://archive.org/download/russianroulette-trobed/russianroulette-trobed.mp3) or or by clicking the Column to go to archive.org


End file.
